Welcome to Know Roswell 20
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: While watching Roswell I decided that I would countinue to write a story I think will be a one shot. Post Graduation the gang decides to come back after 18 years to find some surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Wecome to the Crashtown Cafe." A blond haired green eyed girl told the group of 6.

"Crashtown? isnt it Crashdown."

"After the origional owners left the resurant was sued for copyright so we had to change the name. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"What would you recommend?"

"Well the pop machines down the milkshake maker hasnt been running for over a year so I would recommend water its the best we got."

"What happened to the origional owners?"

"They up and left 6 years ago they spent a few years after there daughter whent missing but the whole alien theme ended up being roswells downfall they got out before things got rough, almost everything roswell stood for was either closed down or ditched the whole alien thing, except this place. But ill get you guys your drinks."

"My parents left this place I dont believe it." Liz sighed shocked.

"Ya but somethings never change look at the uniforms."

"Be serious kyle, I mean look at this place it has seriously whent down the drain .

"Liz we havent been here in 17 years no one could of expected this place to look the same, life moved on in roswell, we have to except that."

"If you dont stop acting like a jerk maybe next time i will". The voice if the waitress who had answered there questions yelled.

"You know you make such a big deal out of things." A guy shouted at her.

"I make... God I cant deal with you right know."

"thats right daddys girl is to good for a normal conversation."

"how is this conversation with you yelling!"

"your the one who started it."

"im so out of here call me when you stop being a ass!"

"Daphne!"

The waitress walked out if the kitchen looking like she was about to cry a long black military jacket covering her uniform.

"Clair could you grab my tabels?"

"Sure no problem."

"Table 6 needs 6 glasses of water."

And with that the young girl stormmed out of the Crashtown.

"Maria isn't that your mom Jetta's?.

Maria looked back at Michaels words and in reconition saw the all to familier vehile and the waitress "Daphne" starting it and getting in.

"oh my god it is."

"Sorry about that." The waittress that took the others job said.

"Sorry to ask but who was that, the previous waitress?"

"You mean Daphne oh she's one of the police officers daughter, and a whole daddy's girl."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, what can get you guys to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maria you don't have to do this."

"No but I want to, my mom deserves to see me Michael, and know shes a grandmother."

"we should of brought the kids."

"Serena will take care of Mitch and Marie, you know she will."

"Ya and besides I dont' think my dad would react well to that." Kyle added.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maria I can't believe this is actually you I have missed you so much, but things have changed and theres something we should talk about."

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" A voice sounded while the front door shut. "Hello you guys here?"

"Mom, you should of seen... what are they doing here? the waitress from earlier spoke.

"Maria, Kyle this is Daphne, your sister." Amy replied going up behind the girl and putting her hands on her shoulder.

"Sister you mean that she's..."Kyle trailed off.

"Our daughter." Jim finished knowing Kyle' confusion.

"Wow this isn't award at all, I can see you guys need to ketch up so I'll you know go." Daphne spoke turning so she could walk away.

"Wait!" Maria said not knowing what came over her.

"Daphne you were the waitress from earlier the one that was fighting with that guy." Kyle asked.

"Sweetheart are you and Derrek fighting again? Amy Valenti asked her daughter.

"Did he touch you!" Jim added looking as if he was ready to get a gun.

"No Dad, he didn't hurt me, not physicaley atleast."

"What does that mean?" Jim asked clearly not getting it.

"Thanks alot" Daphne said looking at Kyle " I'm going to my room."

"Oh Daph, Kira left a message something about Graveyard emergancy." Amy added before her daughter left.

Dpahne looked back an odd look on her face nodding she turned back and continued to her room. When she was out of site Maria spoke "When did you guys umm have her?

"A year after your Graduation, when you all left we got married and then as you can guess Daphne was born." Jim said explaning.

"Don't mind us if we look a little shocked but you guys having a kid together... It's just shocking, and not to mention...odd." Kyle countinued.

"Well like the girl said this isn't ackward at all." Michael for the first time that night stated his opinion.

Maria turned giving Michael a strange look.

"I think I know how weird this is for you guys I mean we just found out were grandparents, which reminds me Michael what I told you what would happen if you ever slept with Maria." Amy stared right with judgey eyes at Michael as she spoke on the last part.

"Ok mom, moving on from that, her bedroom would be mine right?

"Yes Maria." Amy said speaking with her daughter.

"If it's alright I'm going to try and talk to her if there's any chance she will actualy have a conversation with me." Maria spoke just wanting to see what the girl had done to her old bedroom, which held some of her and Michaels favorite memories.

"Go ahead she doesn't bite." Jim joked trying to take away some of the tension in the room.

Maria got up from her spot on the couch only hesitating to speak to Michael who was going to follow her. "Stay." Maria commanded going down the hallway to her old room. As Maria got farther down the hall she saw the beads that used to hang where the opening to her room used to be was replaced with a fancy white door that was ajared a little bit. A small peice of light shinning through the small opening and Daphne's voice sounding like she was talking to someone. Knowing that ease dropping was an evasion of privace, expecialy to somone you barley know, Maria planned to do it anyways. Going up to the door Maria looked opening the door a smigite more seeing that Daphne was talking on a cellphone.

"I was just answering a few harmless questions, its not like I was advertising." Daphne spoke to the voice on the other end of the line.

"What was I supposed to do just ignore them?" Daphne continued.

Maria realized that Daphne was talking about her and the Pod Squad.

"If I did that don't you think it would of caused more suspision?"

"Besides they didn't mention anything about..., God you know Derrek is a freaking dick who acts like a drama queen, why do you listen to his crap?" Daphne spoke with anger pacing around her room moving her phone from ear to ear.

"Seriously I can't deal with a group meeting tonight of all nights, I feel like I'm going to burst from all this drama, it feels like I'm on a bad episode of "Judge Judy." Daphne finally finished plopping on the side of her bed laying down side ways.

Getting more curious Maria shifted not remembering that close to where she was that there was loose board the always made a noise when you stepped on it.

Daphne must of heard the noise because she bolted up speaking to the person on the other end she said "I'll TXT you later."

" Hello?" Daphne asked.

"Hi." Maria said moving into Daphne's room knowing she was caught.

"Were you spying on me?!" Daphne accused.

"No I just got here, anyways I love what you did to my bedroom." Maria spoke trying to change the subject.

"It's my room, not yours." Daphne said standing infront of Maria, though it seems more like she was towering over her.

"You two getting along alright." Michael stepped in the room from the hallway noticing the tension in the room.

"If you could say that." Maria finally spoke moving away from Daphne.

"I'm Michael, Maria's husband and I guess your brother in-law." Michael introduced himself to the stiff figure of Daphne.

"I don't mean to sound rude or self piddieing but so far tonight I've been yelled at, my boyfriend is making lies about me, and I gained a half brother, a brother in law and a sister who's shadow I've had to live in my entire life..." Daphne ranted on only stopping with the ringing of her phone. Walking over Daphne lifted the cordless phone off the hook on her dresser only putting it back down after looking at the caller I.D.

"Someone you don't want to talk to and what do you mean living in my shadow?" Maria finished. However before Daphne could reply her answering machine kicked in with a male voice on the other end.

"Daphne pick up the phone, I know your there,...fine be mad at me but whiether you like it or not all of us need to talk and you need to be there Gravyard in a hour." The voice said ending.

"Shit! Daphne cussed picking up her cellphone that was beside her jacket on the bed.

"Kira I changed my mind I'll pick you up in 10." Daphne told the person on the other end picking up her jacket while exiting the room.

"That whent very well." Michael said while putting his arms around Maria's waist.

"She's hiding something Michael, and I want to know what it is." Maria said a trouble in her voice.

"On to other subjects this room brings up memories doesn't it."

"I know Michael, to bad though it's changed so much."

"We should go, we still need to check in whith Max, Liz, Izzy, Jesse and the kids."

Taking Maria's hand Michael lead her into the living room.

"I need money for gas, I'll pay you back on Friday." Daphne said speaking to Jim Valenti.

"Mom, we gotta go." Maria inturupted as she entered the living room.

"Maria please don't go I mean I haven't seen you in 17 years, I mean there's so much, there's so much to cetch up on." Amy stummbled tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry, we going to be leaving Roswell in a few days not now." Maria said moving from Michael to hug her mother.

"Michael Guerin if you so much as step a foot out of Roswell, New Mexico I will hunt you down myself like the.."Amy said in a strong voice only stopping when Michael finished her sentence.

"I know ...I mean like the maje dog I am."

"And besides mom we need to check into the hotel, also Liz and the others are waiting for us."

"No hotel you both and Kyle are staying here tonight, Kyle can stay on the couch and you guys can..." Amy trailed off looking at Daphne.

"They can use my room, I'll stay at Kira's again."Daphne sighed while she picked up the keys to the Jeta.

"Ok if your sure, but we need to talk to the others first." Maria replied.

"Later." Daphne said walking out the front door.

"What was she in a hurry for?" Amy said looking at the door her daughter had just walked through.

"A person left her a message saying Gravyard meeting in an hour."Michael said looking at Jim Valenties guilty expression.

"Does that mean anything to you guys?"Kyle said looking around.

"No."Jim said when at the same time Amy replied "Yes."

"What does Gravyard mean mom."Maria asked knowing something was wrong.

"We can't talk about it, not because we don't want to but because we promised not to."Jim proclaimed standing up from his spot on the couch.

"Jim who are we kidding they can help. Amy replied.

"When Daphne was in grade 4 a group of 4 kids moved to Roswell two were siblings the other two cusins, no parents just an aunt and uncle, a year and a half ago Daphne and her friend were in a car crash Daphne was just pretty banged up but Kira had a hemrage in the brain or so we found out, see Kira had taken the blow which should of killed her and it did, except one of the boys who had moved here...he healed her."Amy answered explaining the full story waiting for her daughter to connect the dotts.

"The kids that moved here are aliens aren't they."Michael said finishing they sentence.

"There hybrids,... there names are Tristian and Beth Masters and Chloe and Derrek Carickson." Amy Finished.

"Derrek as in the Derrek Daphne was fighting with?"Kyle questioned shocked.

"Ya her on and off boyfriend if you can call him that."

"The Gravyard is where they all meet it's a Warehouse on the outskirts of Roswell."


	4. Chapter 4

"We have huge problem, there are more aliens in Roswell." Maria looked at the group worry in her eyes..

"Wait.. other aliens as in other aliens?"Liz looked question in her eyes as she looked at the group.

"How do you even know that there others?" Isobel steeped in thinking it was just an excuse to stay in Roswell.

"Apperently our sister's dating one and this whole thing..." Maria began to explain before Max inturrupted her.

"Wait a minute what sister Maria?"

"Apperantly my mom..."Maria started.

"And my dad."Kyle countinued

"...Had a kid after we left Roswell."Maria looked at everyone.

"Wow ok...what's her name?"Max asked in a shocked tone.

"Daphne she was the waitress from the Crash D..Crash Town from earlier, you know the one who was yelling at the person in the back."

"That's your sister? Ok moving on what other aliens?"

Kyle looked around "Why don't go see for ourselves we found out where they'll be tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"So I meet my sister, oh and brother."

"Daphne ok what happened did you actually talk or... of as in just a glace." Kira questioned.

Daphne shook her head "When I say I meet them I mean full talking."

Kira smirked "So do you look like them?"

"Do I look like them? I just told you that I meat my half brother and sister and that's all you have to say?.

"What else should I say I mean would you rather talk about you and Derrek?"

Changing the subject Daphne responded "I look a little like Kyle I have his facial features but I have Maria's hair and we have the same green eyes it makes me want to hurl."

"You know you should quit complaining some of us aren't so likely I am an only child." Kira told looking out the window of the moving Jetta.

"Am I stupid?" Daphne paused before she said this.

"For hating your siblings ya."

Looking upset Daphne questioned "Not that, am I stupid for thinking Derrek will actually treat me like a real person?"

"You want a oh no answer or the best friend one."

"The bf one would be preferable." Daphne sighed.

"Derrek is the worst boyfriend a person can have expecially you I mean bambi you are assistant captin of the Cheerleading squade, you have whent to state champs 2 years in a row guys are practicaly lining up to date you."

Daphne sighed parking her vechial behind the warhouse where the meeting was about to start.

"Ready Bambi?"Kira asked using Daphnes nickname Bambi.

"No, lets go I can't wait to be yelled at." Daphne said fake enthusiasm in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria watched the clock on the vechial turn from 11:00 to 11:01 the supposed meeting had started 20 minutes go, and the group was so close to the warhouse they could see the old Jeta.

Before the group left they decided (even though it seemed like they argued) about who was going in the end Liz and Kyle would stay at the hotel while Max, Isobel, Michael and Maria would go even though Maria was supposed to stand behide Muchael and not say a word.

Climbing out of the vehical the group made there way to the opening where they guessed someone could go through.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria watched the clock on the vechial turn from 11:00 to 11:01 the supposed meeting had started 20 minutes go, and the group was so close to the warhouse they could see the old Jeta.

Before the group left they decided (even though it seemed like they argued) about who was going in the end Liz and Kyle would stay at the hotel while Max, Isobel, Michael and Maria would go even though Maria was supposed to stand behide Muchael and not say a word.

Climbing out of the vehical the group made there way to the opening where they guessed someone could go through.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is going no where Derrek." Chloe sighed noticing her cousins strange behalver.

"Going no where she practicaly revealed who we are to them, she might as well of called Agent Marcus!" Derrek shouted moving over to his cousins spot on the couch to site beside her.

"What would you rather I done huh, would you rather I tell everyone that my lame ass boyfriend and his cousin and best friends are hybrid aliens who are proto-types, oh and the car crash Kira and I were in it was aliens trying to steal Kira's DNA cause you know it's not like you haven't screwed up before Derrek!" Daphne yelled just wishing for once it wasn't always her fault.

"Both of you enough!"Tristan stepped in being that he was the leader.

Derrek not listening to Tristian "This is why we don't get involved with worth less humans like you."

"So what you gonna do kill me Derrek, is that what your going to do, kill anyone who gets in your way no matter who they are to you."

"You are nothing to me!"


	9. Chapter 9

"So what you gonna do kill me Derrek, is that what your going to do, kill anyone who gets in your way no matter who they are to you." An angry voice shouted Maria reconizing it as Daphne's.

"You are nothing to me!" A diffrent voice shouted.

"What should we do."Isobel asked her younger brother.

"I don't know."

"Who's there?" Another female voice asked.

"She must of heard us."Michael glared.

The female voice yelled again "I know someones there, show yourself."

Knowing they were caught the gang stepped out of there hiding spot seeing a one of the males in the group raising his hand ready to attack. When Daphne saw the group in recognition she went running up to the male pushing his arm down "Stop! They won't hurt you."

"You know them?" the voice that had caught the group asked.

Daphne responded "the shorter ones my sister"

"So again this time it's your fault." The dark haired boy asked.

"I didn't tell them anything!"Daphne defended.

Max seeing the girl's expression stepped in "She's didn't tell us, I'm Max, This is Isobel, Michael And Maria." Max pointed out introducing the gang.

"Your part of the royal four right?" A ash Blond haired boy asked.

"You've heard of us?" Max asked.

The blond boy stepped forward looking at Max "Yes."

"I'm Tristan this is my sister Beth." The guy pointed to another girl with blond hair, "That's Chloe and her cousin Derrek." Chloe was a short Dark skined girl with blond brown hair with pink stripes her eyes equaly a dark Grey, the guy named Derrek had blue haunted eyes and had Black haired that cover one side of his face only revealing one of his eyes.

"In the back there's Kira, Josh and you've already apperantly met Daphne." Tristan finished.

"So you guys are the same as us." Isobel asked.

The smallest girl Beth moved to stand side by side with her brother.

"If your talking not of this planet then ya."

Derrek stormed up to Tristian "You shouldn't tell them anything how do we know they aren't with The government or Marcus."

"We aren't from the government and you should lay off kid we've been doing this longer than you and we don't even know who this Marcus guy is." Michael answered, for some reason he recognized something in this boy that reminded him of his younger self.

"Really cause it seems like the last person who told us that ended up stabbing us in the back." Derrek moved as Michael did the same the two pretty much circling each other.

"Ya really kid."

"Derrek enough already they aren't Marcus and Debbie."

At the mention of Debbie, Daphne moved her head to the side the hanging it, Derrek on the other hand had a weird expression on his face.

"Chloe don't go there." Daphne said in barely a whisper.

"Why are you still here leave now Daphne." Derrek shouted starting a fight.

Derrek waited for her reply shocked when she whispered "Okay."

Michael seeing Maria's worried expression motioned for her to follow. Daphne got up from her spot on the couch and grabbed her purse off the table.


	10. Chapter 10

"After the accident, when Kira and I found out about aliens Derrek and I used to flirt even though we didn't realize it. It wasn't ok that we were flirting it would have if..If Derrek hadn't been dating someone else. Derrek and Debbie had been going out forever. They belonged together they were the same, Derrek and I on the other hand we are complete opposites Here I am assistant captain of the Roswell Aliens cheerleaders, and Derrek is a dark guy who hates what happened between us. Derrek and I we would sneek around we would skip class and go to the eraser room when we had a chance and we would make out. It lasted for months I knew it was wrong, I knew we shouldn't have, But I'm a teenager I was in love with a bad boy and I still am." Daphne spealed her voice cracking in spots and at the very end.

"You helped Derrek cheat didn't you?"

"Ya Maria I did."

"But that doesn't explain what I think Chloe said about 'There not Marcus and Debbie."

"I'm guessing mom told you there was only four aliens?"

"Yes." Maria responded.

"There was six of them atleast 6 months ago there was. I told Derrek that I couldn't do it anymore that I was seventeen And didn't no couldn't do this so Derrek agreed and I kissed him on the cheek, Debbie saw us we didn't know what she saw because it was pouring rain so badly we where in this car Derrek was sitting in the spot your in and I was where I am. Anyways the following days Debbie she acted like she didn't see anything she just turned dark. One night I was in my room and Debbie storms in mom and dad were out of town, Debbie came to my room she called me a bitch and that had no right to kiss her boyfriend she said and I quote 'I thought we were friends." Daphne started shaking her head.

"God it's my fault in the end she went to Marcus she thought he was going to help, she thought it was just something she could fix, the fire was so big she was so angry she finally realized the truth, She said she couldn't fix this she said she had tried so hard when the truth was she said he loves you and he doesn't even know it. Damn it I'm only 17 is it fair to go through that at my age is it?" Daphne asked almost in tears.

Before Maria could answer a knock at the window startled her. At the window was Daphne's friend Kira.

"Please don't tell anyone what I said your the only person I've ever told." Daphne pleaded wiping the tears from her face.

Maria nodded seeing her distress.

_What do you guys think? Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

"Derrek back off now or go home, I mean it." Tristan called when he saw Derrek almost ready to attack.

Moving back Derrek never broke eye contact.

"I'm guessing you have questions for us" Chloe moved to the front almost the same height as Isobel.

"Ya what did you mean when you said there not Marcus. And Debbie?"

Tristan stepped in"Marcus and Debbie were one of us unfortunately when we let Josh, Kira and Daphne into the secret Marcus thought it was bad he tried killing them so we did what we thought best for us we turned him away from us and he took revenge."

"He went to the government, became an agent, Debbie was my girlfriend she saw me with Daphne so she started turning dark and her anger made a fire she never made it out." Derrek stated no expression on his face.

"What powers do you have?"

"All of us have healing, the ability of Leptokenesis and telekinesis some of us have more control over our powers than others." Beth stepped forward.

"Any personal ones?" Isobel looked at everyone.

Moving to the wall Beth put her hand on but before anyone could see she put her hand through the wall. Retracting her hand she stepped back.

Chloe was next she stepped infront of Isobel and put her hand on Isobels shoulder and soon Isobel was staring at herself.

"I shapeshift but my voice stays the same." Chloe stated as she turned back to herself.

Tristian not wasting any time "I can manipulat a persons mind, it's basically mind warping in a stronger format, I can keep up the mind warp for about an hour before I get restless."

"What about you kid what can you do?" Michael questioned Derrek when he didn't say anything.

"I can't do anything, I don't know how to control them." Derrek said sitting on a crate nearby him.

"If you need help kid I'm pretty sure we'll be here a while." Michael spoke to Derrek.

"I don't need help with something that is not important, so if where done then we should go." Derrek spoke walking our of the building with Beth and Chloe behind him.

Tristian stayed back to say "I can get them to listen to me to come here tomorrow night at 9:30 we can talk more. If you need us we live at 315 George Avenue the house is red two stories, Daphne can give you my cell number."

"How do you know I'll listen to you to come?"

"They'll be here I swear" Tristan called while Josh and Kira followed him out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Daphne why where you crying?" Kira asked as they drove to her house.

"What?"

"I know you know what I'm talking about Daphne."

"Seriously I don't know what you think I know but I don't know." Daphne spoke trying to confuse Kira.

"Bambi spill it now."

"Just stuff about the fire and me and Derrek, you know the usual."

"Did you tell her about your w..."

"No and I thought we were never going to say anything about it, remember the friends rules?"

"Ya, Ya so the meeting went better than I thought huh you never hit Derrek once, we are making progress."

"Ya so that girl that didn't say a word was your sister Marie, Mary..."

"Maria Deluca."


	13. Chapter 13

""Mom what do you know about Debbie I think her name was." Maria sat in the Kitchen talking with her mom while Michael, Jim and Kyle sat in the living room talking about some hockey team and the group of hockey players that had went on strike last month.

"You heard about Debbie?"

"Daphne said something about her."

"Daphne and her were close until the fire happened and the rest of all I know is the fire started because of faulty wires Daphne was hanging out with Derrek and Debbie and Derrek got Daphne out but Debbie unfortunately didn't."

"Daphne tell me more about her."

"She's a great girl, she's a cheerleader believe it or not, she and Jim are..you can tell there Father and Daughter he's so protective of her, he taught her to shot a gun when she was five, but recently she's been distant ever since the fire."

"She sounds good, where did you get her name from?"

"Daphne Shelby Valenti, Daphne was-"

"My grandma Valenti's name." Kyle inturupted as he went to the fridge grabbing three beers.

"So are you guys staying in town for awhile?" Amy looked at Kyle and Maria determination in her eyes.

"We'll be here tomorrow night for sure, but I can't promise we'll be here any longer mom can you except that?"

"Maria I'm just glad your here."


	14. Chapter 14

"You agreed to what?" Chloe yelled as she watched Tristan move to site on the couch.

"I did nothing wrong, Chloe."

"Really, you didn't even consider us Tristan what happens if they turn on us do you even know the one want to know the answer to that."

"Chloe back off he didn't do anything wrong it might be good for us." Beth quoted moving to the spot next to Tristan on the couch.

"Good for you maybe, but not all of us agree." With that Chloe stormed up stairs to her room.

"What about you Derrek are you going to fight with me about this?"

"I don't trust them, but I'll go as long as Daphne isn't there."

"You can't be mad at her forever." Beth acknowledged.

"Fine then no humans involved deal?" Derrek shifted waiting for the answer.

"Deal Derrek." Tristan sighed closing his eyes rubbing his tempels.

"Now if you excuse me I'll try to get somewhat of sleep I can before you agree to tell our secrets to the government." With that Derrek ran up the stairs Chloe had just went up earlier.

"He's being somewhat more rational then usual isn't he?" Beth acknowledged as soon as she heard Derrek door slam shut.

"You shouldn't of said anything about Debbie earlier you know how he gets especially to Daphne."

"Really? Because he seems alright, I mean we don't even know what really happened to Debbie that night."

"It's not like we could really ask Beth, Derrek was totally in a depressed mood after the fire and Daphne was always busy until she went to camp, and then after summer break it didn't seem important anymore we all just adjusted to it only being the 4 of us." Tristan answered now moving to get up.

"I just wish we knew what happened to Debbie."Beth sighed.

"Just forget about it Beth they'll tell us when there ready." And with that Tristan walked down the hall entering the room on the other end of the right wall.


	15. Chapter 15

"It feels weird being in your room again just hanging out." Liz looked around the room the walls a bright blue with posters of bands and movies photo's covering the mirror on the vanity. A computer in one corner, a t.v in the other and a book case in between.

"It is weird isn't it?" Maria spoke as she moved to sit down on the Deep red crimson blanket on top of Daphne's bed beside Liz.

"Ya thanks Tristan I'll tell them ok bye." Daphne sighed while she walked into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Daphne looked at Maria.

"Daphne this is Liz Evans, Liz this is Daphne Valenti." Maria introduced the two.

"Hi nice to see you again. What are you doing in my room?" Daphne turned to Maria pissed off.

"Relax Bambi, we just wanted to reminisce about old times."

"First of all never call me Bambi it's Daphne to you and second get out know!" Daphne raised her voice clearly not impressed with Maria being in her room.

"Oh and about the meeting no humans allowed so that means that you and the rest of us non aliens are stuck on the side lines." Daphne finished her face disapproving of being in the outside.

"Why?" Maria spoke trying to get the answer.

"It's probably code for Derrek to avoid me and Tristan probably said something and Derrek freaking Carickson came up with this, oh and shouldn't you be leaving now." Daphne told Liz and Maria.

Looking at each other the two left walking out the door. As soon as they were out of the room the door slammed.

"I can't believe that's your sister."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sometimes I have dreams**_

_**I picture myself flying**_

_**Above the clouds**_

_**High in the sky**_

_**Conquering the world**_

_**With my magic piano**_

_**Never being scared**_

_**But then I realize**_

_**[chorus:]**_

_**I'm supergirl**_

_**And I'm here**_

_**To save the world**_

_**And I wanna know**_

_**Who's gonna save me?**_

_**I'm supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to**_

_**Save the world**_

_**And I wanna know**_

_**Why I feel so alone**_

Maria and Liz had just left, sighing Amy moved down the hall only stopping to listen to her youngest daughter sing in her room, Daphne rarely sang but when she did it was a nice surprise and a pleasant change. Amy new that ever since last night her daughter felt a little unnoticed, and when Daphne felt unnoticed she sang.

_**Seems like a dream**_

_**But there's one thing missing**_

_**Nobody's here with me**_

_**(Here with me)**_

_**To share in all that**_

_**I've been given**_

_**I need someone**_

_**That's strong enough for me**_

_**[chorus]**_

_**Hey ooh**_

_**I need someone**_

_**I won't stop till**_

_**I find the one**_

_**Who will start**_

_**belonging in my life**_

_**I need someone**_

_**I won't stop till**_

_**I find the one**_

_**Who will start**_

_**belonging in my life**_

Amy leaned against the frame of the bedroom door as she finished silently opening it. Daphne sat at the desk in her room that wasn't facing Amy doing some homework by the looks of it.

_**[chorus]**_

_**I'm supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to**_

_**Save the world**_

_**And I wanna know**_

_**Who's gonna save me**_

_**I'm supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to**_

_**Save the world**_

_**And I wanna know**_

_**Why I feel so alone**_

_**I'm supergirl**_

_**I wanna know**_

_**Who's gonna save me**_

_**I'm supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to**_

_**Save the world**_

After Daphne finished Amy waited a second before going up to her Daughters slim tense figure. Daphne's headphones still in her ears. When Amy touched her shoulder Daphne spun around pulling out the headphones.

"Mom you scared me."Daphne looked less frightened when she saw the comforting figure of her mother.

"Sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to."

After a few moments of silence Daphne asked "Do you want something?"

"Can't I come see my daughter without there being a reason?"

Laughing Daphne said "No".

"You look so pretty, I remember when you were little you always liked trying out diffrent kinds of make-up..." Amy looked at her daughters eyes shine with the blue eyeshadow against her green eyes.

"And Daddy always got upset saying that I didn't need any make-up to be beautiful because any guy that told me I was ugly he said he would either throw them in jail or shoot them for me."

"Your father always was over protective of you wasn't he?" Amy joked trying to get to the point.

"What do you think of your sister and brother?"

"Mom..."Daphne Trailed.

"Mom what Daphne?"

"I don't know them and you mean half Sister and brother."

"That's what I wanted to talk about with you, how would you feel about them coming for supper tonight?" Amy stopped when she saw Daphne's face.

"Forget it."

"No mom Maria's your daughter to and Kyle's dad's son, you deserve to spend time with them to." Daphne looked in the mirror to catch her mom's reflection.

"Are u sure?"

"Positive I'll even help cook." Daphne stood to stand Beside her mom.

"Thanks Bambi." Amy hugged her little girl knowing that Daphne could be understanding at times. Releasing Daphne she walked out of the room to go make plans with her oldest daughter and step son.

_**The song at the top is Super Girl by Krystal Harris from the Princess Diaries.**_

_**_;_ **_

_**Please leave reviews and personalized opinions.**_

_**Thanks so much for Reading**_


	17. Chapter 17

_"We can't do this anymore Derrek, I won't do this."_

_"I know how you feel and I agree ...Debbie deserves better than this."_

_"I'm glad we agree on something, it's just upsetting that it took us this long to stop this."_

_"I know." _

_Daphne leaned over to kiss Derrek on the cheek sighing. Knowing they were being watched Derrek moved his face to look out the windshield of the old and abused Jetta making out Debbie in the pouring rain._

_"Oh my god." Daphne exasperated._

_"You choose that Bitch over me Derrek!" Debbie shouted using her powers to shake everything in side the building making the flames grow bigger._

_"I loved you!" Debbie screamed as the flames circled her so Derrek couldn't see her._

Derrek woke with a start his body in a cold sweat and his bedding on the floor and half covering him. He had thought that the dreams had stopped but deep down he felt that the dreams would never go away. The only time they never came was when Daphne spent the night with him or whenever Daphne tried to calm him down and succeed which usually ended with her spending the night with him again. They always got worse when he and Daphne fought bad or when Debbie was brought up to much. It's all Daphne's fault Derrek screamed inside his head if she hadn't been so frustrating and tempting in her blue and yellow two piece cheerleading outfit all of this wouldn't of happened. Debbie would never of lost her life, Derrek thought closing his eyes trying to fad into that sleeping oblivion.

_Just to let you guys know this Chapter was supposed to happen the night of the first meeting._

_Thanks for tuning in. Please review!_

_Thanks Roswellians you are the best._


	18. Chapter 18

I know he's dreaming of me_, _he often does. He claims when we fight the dreams get bad worse then impossible.

Maybe it's wrong for me to let him push me around, I know Derrek was trouble before we started this twisted Game. The boy I argue with can be cold and miserable, I know that, The world knows that. He's bad, most people say that I was a good girl who fell for a bad guy a usual teenager. But the boy I scream and shout at has another side to him, the side that very few see, the Derrek I fell for is a guy who would do anything for his friends, the guy who tries so hard not to cry, to prove he is cold and emotionless can break down. I've seen him cry, I've seen him breakdown, I've seen him a total emotional wreck.

Do I regret letting him take my innocence, my virginity?

I don't know on nights like these when he fights and treats me like nothing, when he says I mean nothing to him, then yes I do. Then on the rare occasions when I can make him laugh, smile and even make him say he loves me, then no I don't. I love Derrek, Debbie may have loved him, but I love him almost more, its selfish but maybe I do.

Debbie. That's a subject we don't bring up much, after the fire that claimed her life, the others asked nothing because we wouldn't let them. Derrek and i promised eachother that when the time was right we would tell them. And tonight of all nights I slip up and Tell Maria about it a person I barely know. I was stupid, I have been so stupid ever since Kira and I got pulled into this whole alien mess. I was stupid when I confronted Tristan and Derrek about the incident, when I promised my mom that I wouldn't get involved with this alien stuff, when I kissed Derrek back, when Debbie saw us together, and all the other times I have messed up and let Derrek into my heart.

So in the end ya I guess Derrek should realize I am so much better than a stupid blond cheerleader who is defiantly not smart and a good judge of people. Because in the end I know that's treats me like Debbie's death was my fault, maybe it was, but we both know that I didn't start that fire by myself.


	19. Chapter 19

"So mom I see your cooking got a whole lot better." Maria Stole a glance at her mother who was beside her at the table.

"Actualy I can't take credit for this, Daphne's the cook." Amy bragged looking back and forth between both her daughters. A silence fell over the table Daphne casually pulled out her phone texting an unknown person.

"Daphne put the phone away." Amy watched Daphne's expression looking her in the eye.

"Tell dad to put his away two then, he's been playing with it underneath the table when he thinks no one's watching."

Everyone except for Daphne and Michael looked at Jim who was sitting his hands under the table still on his phone apparently not listening to the conversation. However when he felt eyes watching he looked up.

"It's important police business." His expression however changed when his phone exclaimed in a cheerful voice "You win."

"So Daph dad tells me that you have two jobs." Kyle joked.

"I work at the Crashtown everyday after school, and on weekends I work at the front desk at the police station."

"That's a full schedule."

"Well with that peice of junk of I call my car, I need all the money I can get, its been worse than before since I updated it to gas." Daphne finished.

"Your car?" Michael asked as he reached for the tabasco sauce.

When Daphne Didn't say anything Jim stepped in "She bought it off Amy a few years ago."

"The worst money investment I ever made." Daphne sighed under her breath.

"I have lots of good memories of that car." Michael looked at Maria.

"I have lots of bad ones, plus all the memories of how many times I got it toad."

"On to other topics. Bambi? How did you get the nickname?"

"Long story."

"She used to love the movie when she was little , so the nickname stuck."

"Ok not that long of a story, what time is it?" Daphne asked her mom.

"7:20"

"Shoot, I got to go I promised to help with Crash festival."

"Home by 11:00." Jim called as Daphne slammed the door to the house.

"That went well." Kyle said putting his head down on when everyone glared at him.


	20. Chapter 20

The meeting between the aliens went and passed, not quite as bad as some thought, but not as great as hoped in the end it was decided that the older hybrids would stay and help the younger ones and Michael would help Derrek with his powers. As for the humans Amy would help Maria and Michael find a house, Amy would go back to Seattle with them until they moved to Roswell.

But there was still one conversation we need to here.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" Derek asked as Daphne knocked on his door entering his room.

"Chloe let me in, she told me what happened at the meeting."

"She had no right."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like that's what you are mad at." Daphne Stepped closer to Derrek.

"Then what am I mad at."

"I didn't start that fire Derrek, we both know she did." Daphne raised her voice when she saw Derrek about to protest.

"Keep your voice down."

"I can except the fact that you treat me like crap but I didn't kill her alone, whither you want to admit it or not you cheated on her it wasn't just my fault, so if you want to pretend that it's my fault then where done now." Daphne exclaimed moving to his door.

"I know it's not your fault." A voice inturupted Daphne. "I know that it's my fault too, I know it's wrong to treat you this way." Derrek finished.

"Then why?"

"It's easier than the truth isnt it, I don't want to lose you over something like this." Derrek looked up his eyes almost in tears.

Daphne moved to Derrek looking him in the eyes she leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips, this was diffrent from there usual heated moments, which was almost more injoyable

"These moments when you show you have emotions these are the times I am Welcome to Know." Daphne pulled away grabbing Derrek's hand leading him to his bed.

_Thanks for tuning in. I am now working on a sequel_.


End file.
